Cinema
Cinema is the twenty-eighth episode (second part of the fourteenth episode) of Season 2 of The Mr. Men Show. Little Miss Scary portrayed Dementicon again in this episode. Plots Mr. Grumpy's Plot: Mr. Grumpy is trying to watch a film and Little Miss Chatterbox shows up and bothers him. Little Miss Helpful then shows up and claims that she is the movie theatre manager and tries to help and then Mr. Grumpy ends up having to ask Miss Chatterbox what happens in the film so she tells him (Deleted in Canada). Mr. Happy's Plot: '''Mr. Happy does an ad telling people not to use their phones in the cinema, and where to get snacks (Not in UK). '''Trailer Plot: A Trailer shows a Pirate Film coming up called the Sunken Treasure of the Salty Sea. Mr. Strong, Mr. Bump and Miss Sunshine are the good pirates while Miss Scary, Mr. Tickle and Mr. Quiet star the bad ones. Mr. Quiet gives Little Miss Sunshine a spoonful of clam chowder (fish chowder in the UK) and says he will give her the recipe for it and Mr. Strong then rescues the treasure chest by reeling it in from the sea. Mr. Fussy's Plot: Mr. Fussy buys a ticket to watch a film at the drive in movie theatre from Little Miss Giggles, who accidentally gets out of control with her giggles and then Mr. Fussy tries to watch the film. Mr. Messy shows up on his motorised scooter and offers to buy a couple of Dillydogs with extra mustard but Mr. Fussy won't allow it as he doesn't like anything messy like Mr. Messy does and he claims he has his own snacks (a box of plain rice, mash potato and rolls, all white food, which if spilled, will not leave a stain). Mr. Tickle, Mr. Small, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Scatterbrain also jump in his car and bother him. Mr. Small plays a set of bongo drums and mosquitos fly into Mr. Fussy's car and bothers them as they have a little party in Mr. Fussy's car. He then tries to watch the film with Miss Daredevil in her space rocket and she is more than happy to let him watch it with her. Mr. Fussy tells her that he likes space like she does which amazes Miss Daredevil who then launches her and Mr. Fussy into the real Outer Space which terrifies Mr. Fussy especially because of the fast speed that the rocket goes. Trivia *Mr. Rude wears his hat from the books in this episode. (He said it's part of his "new look", even though it's his old hat). *Before the trailer starts, Mr. Fussy is shown sitting in the audience with the light green colour from when he was Mr. Persnickety. After the trailer, however, he changes back to his normal dark green colour. *Mr. Rude's hat is seen again four episodes later, in the episode, Pets. (But Nutmeg, Little Miss Magic's magic fire breathing goat, burned it down to a French beret). *This was the rarest episode to find until late 2015, when it was finally uploaded by Ethan Quino alias PercyFan94 on DeviantArt. *Miss Whoops ate a Dillydog that she is supposed to serve to customers in Mr. Happy's advertiser. *Goof: At the beginning of Mr. Fussy's plot, if you look very closely, 2 Miss Chatterboxes can be seen. One at the back of the ticket booth line, and one watching the previews. **Not only that, but 2 Miss Curiouses can be seen in the same scene. Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show